gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Halo/Walking on Sunshine
Halo/Walking on Sunshine by Beyoncé/Katrina and the Waves is a mash-up featured in Vitamin D, the sixth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions Girls, with solos from Mercedes and Rachel. They sing it in a mash-up competition against the boys. After Rachel hears from Kurt that the boys received decongestants from Terri to significantly increase the boys' energy, she decides to get some for all the girls to even out the playing field. Lyrics Rachel: Oh, Remember those walls I built Well, baby they're tumbling down They didn't even put up a fight They didn't even make a sound It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm takin' I ain't never gonna shut you out Mercedes with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace (I'm walking on sunshine) You're everything I need and more (Whoa oh) It's written all over your face (I'm walking on sunshine) Baby I can feel your halo (Whoa oh! And don't it feel good!) Rachel with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): I can feel your halo (Halo) (Mercedes: Halo) I can see your halo (Halo) (Mercedes: Halo!) I can feel your halo (Halo) (Mercedes: Ha-a-a-alo) (I'm walking on sunshine, woah) I can see your halo (Halo) (I'm walking on sunshine, woah) Mercedes with New Directions Girls: And don't it feel good! Rachel with New Directions Girls: I used to think maybe you loved me Now baby I'm sure And I just can't wait 'till the day When you knock on my door (Rachel: Oh now now) I'm walking on sunshine, woah! I'm walking on sunshine, woah! I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh oh! And don't it feel good! New Directions Girls (Mercedes): I can feel your halo (Hey!) halo (Rachel: Halo!) halo (Alright now!) I can see your halo (Hey!) halo halo (Oh, yeah!) I can feel your halo (Hey!) halo halo (Rachel: Halo-oo!) I can see your halo (Hey!) halo halo (Halo-oo) I can feel your halo halo Rachel: I can see your halo Halo! Trivia *This is the first released mash-up performed on the show. *This is the first song sung by the New Directions Girls. Gallery 1266265890352 f.jpg 309701 1254984515372 full.jpg Ep 6 Halo Walking On Sunshine 1.jpg Glee6gg.jpg Glee - Halo.jpg Halo-Walking-on-sunshine-mash-up-glee-10079654-350-450.jpg HaloTuinn.jpg HaloRachel.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine.png Halo WalkingOnSunshine1.png Halo WalkingOnSunshine2.png 1faberritana.gif Halo WalkingOnSunshine3.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine4.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine5.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine7.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine8.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine9.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine10.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine11.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine12.jpg halo/walking.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine13.jpg GleeGirlsNr6.gif Halo Walking on Sunshine.gif halo88.jpg haloaw.jpg halooo.jpg halopic.png haloo.jpg halospeak.jpg Tumblr mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao7 r1 250.gif tumblr_mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo9_250.gif halo- walking on sunshine.png tumblr_m7ix19AsG71ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7ix19AsG71ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7ix19AsG71ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7ix19AsG71ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7ix19AsG71ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7ix19AsG71ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7ix19AsG71ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7ix19AsG71ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif s106HaloWalkinonsunshine halo- walking on sunshine.png halo - walking on sunshine.jpg halo- walking on sunshine.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One